A Golden Relationship
by Sara M
Summary: Android #18 thinks over the events with Cell.She finds comfort in, surprisingly Goku!!! This is probably the first #18/Goku fic. Please R/R, this is my 1st attempt at a Romance fic.


  
*Note:I dont own any of the DBZ characters.The following is a Goku/Juuchachigou(#18) fic, probably the only fic out there right now where #18 hooks up with the man she was supposed to kill but didn't, Goku. A bit A/U, because Chi Chi and Goku never met,Goku did became more powerful than Cell and destroyed him.My apologies to all the Chi Chi fans out there. I personally dont like Chi Chi that much. I also wanted to try something a little different. I hope you like it.*  
  
A Golden Relationship  
  
Juuchachigou sat near the lake, contemplating on all the events that have occured. She, along with her brother Juuanangou and Juurokugou were supposed to kill Goku. But that never happened because of that nightmarish monster Cell. "Damn Cell. Damn that old bastard Gero." She thought back to when her brother was the first to be absorbed. "#17." A single tear slid down her cheek. That green abomination had engulfed her brother with his tail and slowly started to suck him up into his being. #18 started chuckling lightly to herself. "Funny, as good looking as my brother is, you would think Cell's 2nd from would look at least halfway decent. Instead he looked even more hideous than his previous form."   
#18 then remembered when she and #16 tried to escape from Cell, when they hid on that small island. "I suppose it was pointless to run away. In the end, Cell got me." She remembered vaguely how she was absorbed. It was something she would never forget. Being inside Cell, she could hear #17 struggling for a breif period before he became silent. It was like he took his last breath. However, androids don't have to worry about breathing.she knew what had happened. Cell had drained him of his power.  
#18 sighed at all the memories of Cell and what he did to her and #17. Suddenly her sensors kicked in and she detected a very high powerlevel behind her. She got up and turned around, somewhat surprised, to see Goku standing there. "Goku. What are you doing here?" "I was just flying around when a saw you just sitting here.I know you have been through a rough time lately." #18 nodded. "Yes I have. I've been thinking about my life a lot more after I was spit out by that freak Cell. I wonder, where do I go from here? I mean, I along with #16 and #17 were programmed to kill you by that asshole Dr. Gero. But when Cell entered the picture, everything was changed, and I'm not sure for the better." Goku just stood there silently, listening to the femme fetal confess her thoughts and feelings. "After you and your friends called the Eternal Dragon from the dragonballs and wished everyone who was killed by Cell, I started a search for my lost sibling. I haven't found him yet, but I'm sure he is out there and I'm determined to find him. After all, #17 is the only relative I know and remember."   
Another tear slid down her cheek, but she tried to wipe it away quickly so that Goku wouldn't notice. However, the Super Sayian did notice. He gently wiped the tiny droplet away with his index finger. "#18, I'm sure you will find your brother. And you don't have to be alone." #18 was shocked at this. Goku stepped up and put her arms around the beautiful android. "What you and #17 did was never your fault. I knew from the beginning. Dr.Gero is the one to blame, but he's gone now. #17 killed him." #18 started to relax in Goku's embrace and she wrapped her arms around him. "I know Goku. You know, now that I have met you personally, I dont feel like killing you anymore." Goku smiled and chuckled. "I bet you wouldn't here Vegeta say something like that about me." #18 laughed at that. "Yes, Vegeta is a stubborn ass. His ego rivals #17's." Goku smirked at that. He started playing with #18's.   
"#18, why don't you come live with me in the mountains? I think you could use a place to stay." #18 smiled. "That would be great, Goku, but what about your friends? They probably hate me, and rightfully so." Suddenly, Goku places his lips on hers a gave her a long passionate kiss. They withdrew and #18 blushed and stared in shock at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to them. It might take a while for them to adjust about you. I'm sure that they will accept you and, possibly #17, then." #18 smiled. For practically the first time in her life, she was happy. She wasn't alone anymore, she had her sayian lover. It was ironic that she would fall in love with someone she was supposedly destined to kill.However after meeting him and talking with him personally, she could never murder him. She took Goku by the face and gave him a big kiss. "Thats my way of saying thank you." Goku smiled. "Goku, you know that you are mine now don't you?" " Yes, just as much as you are mine." #18 smirked. They then blasted off and Goku lead the way to his house. #18 never felt more content in her life. There was no turning back. She had finally filled the void in her life.   
  
  
*Well? What did you think? It may not be the best, but I think its pretty good. Its my first attempt at a romance fic.Enjoy.* 


End file.
